


First Date

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Garnet, I… I want to go on a human date with you. I-if that’s okay I mean! I wouldn’t want t-to push you into something you didn’t want to do, but I think that a date would be nice.” Garnet couldn’t help but stare as she thought of the possibilities for their first date. They couldn’t go to a movie, because Pearl would point out inaccuracies. A dinner was out, because neither liked eating. She watched her fidget, sure she was regretting saying anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“Garnet, I… I want to go on a human date with you. I-if that’s okay I mean! I wouldn’t want t-to push you into something you didn’t want to do, but I think that a date would be nice.” Garnet couldn’t help but stare as she thought of the possibilities for their first date. They couldn’t go to a movie, because Pearl would point out inaccuracies. A dinner was out, because neither liked eating. She watched her fidget, sure she was regretting saying anything about it.

“Fine. Meet me at the entrance to the temple an hour before sundown, and I’ll take you out.” She turned to leave, barely catching Pearl’s stammering reply. Glancing back over her shoulder, she caught the distressed look on the other’s face and the way her hand were curled together. The graceful gem before her had a habit of gripping things when she was nervous, and if she couldn’t grip anything, then her fingers curled together like now.

“B-but… Where are we going? What are we doing? I need to know.” She watched her hands let go of each other and grab the bottom of her shirt, tugging at it slightly as her eyes drifted down. A sigh slipped free from the fusion and she gave the other a warm smile as an attempt to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

“Let me handle that,” she said simply, and Pearl looked away for a moment, chewing her bottom lip as she contemplated the possible ways this could go wrong. Garnet could have kissed her forehead then and showed her everything, but she didn’t like worrying the others unnecessarily, and she saw plenty of reasons for Pearl to worry in the future. It was Pearl, after all.

“Okay,” was the resigned reply, and she gave the other’s cheek a fleeting kiss before she left to get ready herself. The best option seemed to be either a walk around the boardwalk, or watching the sun set from the temple’s hand, and there was no reason for Pearl to worry during either of them.

* * *

Garnet left the temple early, intent on waiting for Pearl until then. What she hadn’t been expecting was the other waiting on her. Another thing she hadn’t been expecting- hadn’t even seen in any of the possible futures before hand- was Pearl’s outfit. It was a light blue dress with light golden lace that framed her collar. The same color was in the sash across the dresses middle, though no bow was present. However, it made up for it in three layers of blue material, with the same golden material on the underside. It took her breath away, seeing her so dressed up, and she suddenly felt incredibly under dressed in her usual outfit.

“Garnet!” Before she could even contemplate running away, she heard the other’s voice and she froze. Thankfully, it didn’t appear any different from how she was usually, so Pearl didn’t seem to notice. “There you are. I’ve been waiting for a few minutes, and I was starting to think I was too early… O-oh, you… You didn’t dress up. I knew this would be too much. I should have stuck with my usual outfit, but I wasn’t sure… I’ve messed everything up, haven’t I?”

The moment Pearl was done talking, Garnet stepped closer and lifted her chin. That beautiful light blush she loved so much was displayed, and the graceful dancer’s eyes were downcast, trying to avoid looking at her. A sigh slipped undetected between the fusion’s plump lips and she gave Pearl a warm and settling kiss, feeling the other relax against her. It seemed to ease all of her worries, and when she pulled away, the blush was that much darker and her hands were tugging at her dress. Ah, nervous again.

“Sorry. You’re fine. You can change if you want, but I think you look nice in the dress.”

“Really?” She nodded and Pearl looked down for a moment, fidgeting with her fingers and the frills on her dress before looking back up at her. “I… I think I’ll keep it on then, if that’s okay with you.”

“Totally fine with me.”

* * *

The date ended up with the two of them sitting on the hand of the temple as the sun set. Just sitting there with Pearl meant the world to her, and she didn’t even care about trying to go to the boardwalk. Very few words were exchanged as they sat together, Pearl on Garnet’s lap as she held her close, because the words weren’t needed.  The calm and quiet together, holding each other, made up for the silence.


End file.
